


Wash Me Away

by thefrenchmistake



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: All the cliches bc I'm still trash, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sparring, just put them together already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmistake/pseuds/thefrenchmistake
Summary: Sparring is hard for her.Watching Mac spar is just as difficult, for another reason entirely.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Wash Me Away

Sparring is already a complicated task.

  
She can kick someone’s ass when need arises, when instinct and a few hours of training kick in, but Riley is not used to focusing on her entire body, on the way her muscles work and respond to an attack, she’s not used to watching someone else’s movements instead of numbers on a screen. She can think ahead in numbers and figures and softwares, but not in movements, not in dodges and blows.

So. Sparring is hard for her.

Watching Mac spar is just as difficult, for another reason entirely.

There is something about the way he focuses, about how, even in the heat of a fight, his brain is still categorizing everything and analyzing the situation and his opponent to try and come up with an adequate solution.

But, mainly, it’s a sweaty, occasionally shirtless Mac that does it for her.

Then again, who would be unaffected ? She might be a genius hacker, but she has fantasies and a sense of sight intact, which gets fucking assaulted each time Mac pulls his shirt up and swipes his forehead, leaving his abs on display.

And yeah, that… That captures her focus alright.

The problem is that it’s not the first time she’s aroused by Mac -far from it, unfortunately for her health- but it’s the first time he’s been single for a while, and that awful new piece of information is painfully loud in her brain. Though that’s not the most active part of her right now.

She’s already hot and bothered, forcing herself to stay in place and to sit still (there is an ache she wouldn’t mind rubbing her thighs to get rid of) when this dense ignorant man looks right at her and smiles :

“Riles, train with me ?”

He’s so dense sometimes, she wonders how he manages any social interaction.

“Nah, I’m good,” she smiles back, although she’s freaking out.

Watching Mac spar is difficult enough, but getting flushed against his hot and massive body is not something she’ll recover from any time soon, and she doesn’t need any more fuel to her fantasies.

“Come on. I don’t want you to get hit in the field again.”

And fuck, here is the protective strike.

Why hasn’t she jumped him yet again ?

Ah. Yeah. He’s her best friend. That’s right.

“I can take care of myself,” she replies with a roll of her eyes. She can land a good punch, and can certainly get out of precarious situations on her own.

“I know,” he talks back, a little smile dancing at the corner of his mouth. “But you can always improve.”

“You’re far better than me,” she tries again, because she’s really getting hot right now, and he’s not helping with his intense look and the rough voice and the fucking sweat dripping down the side of his neck.

“I’ll pull my punches,” he chuckles.

Ok. Well.

No excuses left.

Feeling like going on a death row, Riley reluctantly walks to the mattress.

She knows how this goes. He’ll make her fall, and he’ll be on top of her withhis body flushed against hers, and… Oh God, this is a bad idea. This is the worst idea.

She’s still walking. And stopping three feet away from him.

Mac chuckles again, completely oblivious to her dilemma, or the fact that the training room is mostly empty.

“You’re gonna have to come closer if you want to land a punch.”

“Would be a shame to damage that brain of yours.”

“Not my face ?”

“Nah, it’s kinda repelling honestly.”

“Rude.”

“You’ll talk your enemies to death or what ?”

He rolls his eyes, and then they get on with it.

And it goes to shit right away.

First problem : she was right, having his hot and sweaty body that close, warm skin touching hers or wrapping around her arms, that steals the little concentration she has.

Second problem : she is not in the mood, nor in the right mind, to fight, so Mac makes a fool out of her but _still manages to be painfully adorable and patient about it_. Third and final problem : she is pissed off. At herself, at Mac, and ather brain that seems to be on a strike.

So, after a mean (as mean as he can be to her) blow to her side and a concerned frown, Riley damns it to hell and launches for his lower body. Her leg passes between his, and then she does her favorite move : the Corkscrew. Mac yelps and stumbles, trying in vain to regain his balance, before falling from all his height to the mat.

Ok, so. She’s proud. But she’s also right next to his face now, and his eyes are closed and he’s kinda… moaning ?

“Mac, you ok ?”

“Where the hell did you learn that one ?” He rasps out, breath short.

“Where do you think ?”

“Fucking Jack.”

She breathes out a laugh, but she’s still concerned so she leans forward, inspecting the side of his face and his hairline to make sure there’s no visible contusion.

“Are you sure you’re okay ?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he croaks, waving a hand dismissively. The movement makes her eyes travel up his wrist, his forearm, the clear definition of his arm to his shoulder, and she wants to die.

“That was a good one.”

“Come on,” she shakes herself, punching his thigh, “get up.”

“Stop manhandling me, Riles,” he bitches, but slowly sits up.

“It’s for your own good, Angus,” she bites back, offering her hand to pull him up.

“Ugh. I don’t know what’s more disgusting, you saying my name or my sweaty shirt.”

“Your shirt, definitely.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go shower.”

And oh, how that sparks many different images in her mind.

She shakes her head, plays it off the only way she knows how : deflecting.

“Yeah, me too.”

His gaze is just on the edge of insistent, so she looks to the side, and claps her hands awkwardly.

“Well.”

Awkward she feels, and awkward the walk to the shower rooms is, Mac talking about something and her humming along without any idea of what he’s actually talking about. When they reach the locker rooms, he turns towards her, makes some kind of wave and turns to the showers.

Distracting is the keyword to this man, she suddenly decides.

Hot brain in a hotter body, isn’t that the saying, or something akin to it ?

That’s Mac for you.

Right when she is wrapped in her towel and ready to step inside the shower, she hears the water turn on just a few stalls down, hears the distinct sound of it hitting skin.

You know what, she’s proud of herself for resisting this long, so she can’t really be blamed for just losing both fear and any sense of boundary to the point where she’s naked and pulling the curtain of Mac’s stall back.

Water rolls down his back like from a waterfall, giving the whole scene a mythical, dream-like aspect, the lines sketching his back muscles and shoulders are shadows contrasting his ivory skin. He turns to her, blinking.

Wow.

She knows Mac is hot, obviously.

She didn’t know he was a fucking sight to behold.

“Riles ?” He asks, incredibly loud, and she almost laughs at his flabbergasted expression.

Heart hammering like crazy in her chest, she steps closer, noticing that his eyes don’t go lower than hers -that’s a clue of what kind of person he is, and she loves him for it, but she wishes he would fucking look down and finally get it- so Riley gets closer still, until she can put her hand on his chest and feel all the breath in his lungs whoosh out.

She looks up, a slow smile curving her lips at the cobalt blue of his eyes shading to a darker color.

“Mac.”

“What… What are you…”

“Isn’t it obvious ?” She mocks.

He is so oblivious, goddamn.

“I didn’t know you were still here, what…”

“Mac. I’m naked. You’re naked. Why are we still talking ?”

His genius mind seems to finally put 2 and 2 together, and a second passes before he surges down to kiss her, hands already coming to her backside.

Logically speaking, she knew this was coming, that’s why she’s in the damn shower.

But she couldn’t actually _know_ what it feels like to have him kiss her like this, like he’s been waiting for this as long as she has, like he’s been keeping himself in check during their sparring too.

She likes that idea.

They make quick work of it, figuring out far too easily how to hoist her up, how her feet perfectly fit behind his thighs, how their tongues dance against each other, and how he likes his hair pulled just that way, how she likes when he whispers the filthiest things he can muster in her ear.

“Tell me this isn’t a one time thing,” he groans in her neck just before a vicious snap of his hips, and she’s unable to respond, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her heels dig harder into his back, beckoning him closer still.

She doesn’t want this moment to stop. She could stay in there forever, the water pouring over them not registering anymore, the heat from him chasing away any coldness she might have felt.

And she wants to burn, God, she wants to burn from the inside.

“Riles,” he whispers, and she has to moan, because how many times has she imagined him saying her nickname like that, with him inside her ? She rolls her hips, drawing a choked sound from him, but Mac suddenly grips her waist harder, keeping her against the wall. It’s hot in the same way it was hot on the mattress.

“Mac,” she whines, blinking at him and clawing at his shoulders desperately.

Oh God, those eyes, they’re already intoxicating when he’s walking around doing nothing, but right now, with the water dripping down his face and his lips swollen and his cock inside her and his fingers marking her skin, it’s just… She tightens around him without planning to, and sees him shiver, visibly holding himself back. His fingers become a vice on her hips, and she doesn’t know how but he’s even hotter.

“Riles, I need you to tell me, _please_.”

Here goes the last of her control, with this raspy plea that tears up her ribcage and reaches her heart.

“No, no it’s not a one time thing, I wanna do this, all of it, now come here, ok ?”

No need to say it twice.

Mac crashes his lips against hers once more, and then he’s pounding into her like there’s no tomorrow, and she can’t do anything other than whisper in his ears and dig her fingernails in his shoulders (she thinks he likes it, if the way his hips stutter when she says something particularly dirty and press her fingers harder on his neck is anything to go by).

They relish in the aftermath of it -not just the tremors of her legs when he lets her down, not just the way he pants, but the way he looks at her and how her fingers thread through his hair, how they kiss just because they can- laughing softly at themselves.

There’s no apprehension when they exit the shower, none when they climb into the same car, none when he lays his hand on her thigh while she’s driving. It just feels so natural.

She wants to fuck him stupid again, sure, but there are so many other things she wants to do right now as well. Like get home, bury themselves in his bed and talk to sleep, or just stay there in silence.

In the meantime though, Mac seems to want to talk, and Riley indulges him.

“What now ?” He asks, quiet.

“Well you’re the one who wouldn’t finish the job until I stroked your damn ego, so…”

“It wasn’t my _ego_ …”

“So I guess you’re into this all the way, right ?”

His nod is accompanied by an hopeful look, intent on her face, and she wants to laugh at him.

“Me too.”

“So we just…”

“Mac,” she sighs, but her thighs burn and her smile is splitting her cheeks as she pulls in the driveway. “This is not a war meeting. We don’t need a plan.”

“You’re right.”

His fingers catch her chin and bring her mouth to his. It’s short, it’s sweet, and it makes her want to jump him again.

Somehow, when they part, she’s the one completely dazed and he’s smiling like a fool.

“Just so you know,” he starts as Riley tries to gather her wits. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long fucking time.”

“How long ?”

He gives her a look, and a smirk, and then he’s out of the car and she has to stumble after him.

“How long ?” She exclaims after him, almost sprints through the door when he enters the house.

“ _Mac_.”

He just smiles at her again, so she punches his arm.

“Are you gonna bully me into telling you ?” He laughs.

“Every time.”

“I look forward to it.”

They spend the next hours in bed, and he whispers between kisses that he was jealous of Aubrey, that he’s in love with her, and Riley confesses she realized in Germany, and doesn’t really know how it started but she’s in love with him too.

They talk a lot about before, and then there’s after.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.   
> I received so much love for my first MacRiley story, and I want to work on them a bit more, but for the time being that's all that came out. After the las episode (5x03) I was so disappointed I wanted to give you guys a gift, so I hope this helps !   
> Thank you for reading, please review if you feel like it cause I'm shit at smut and it's always good to receive criticism !


End file.
